


Supersuit

by bealeciphers



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/pseuds/bealeciphers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry/Len drabble inspired by the iconic scene from the Incredibles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supersuit

**Author's Note:**

> Draft posted to my tumblr, a prompt by shipping-harbor.tumblr.com who is a okay coolio beans :)

Len lifted up the mattress just enough to glance under the bed, his expression one of complete frustration.  “It can’t just not _be_ here,” he said with an annoyed glance to Barry.

Barry shrugged, pulling the blanket a bit more over his half-naked body.  “It’s just lost,” he said.  

“Right,” Len frowned, obviously not believing him, “somehow between taking it off in your room and leaving it on the _floor_ , my parka got lost.”  He straightened up, a bit imposing even without the parka, his tight black jeans, boots, and clearly identifiable holster strapped over his chest were enough to give him his whole super-villain vibe.  But the parka was Len’s _thing_ ; Barry knew exactly how much Len was attached to it.

“I guess you can’t go,” Barry said with a fake, sympathetic sigh.  He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.  “Sit back down.” Barry’s hand tapped on the empty space of the bed beside him.  The mattress was still warm from where Len had been lying on it only a few minutes before.

“That’s not how these sort of meetings work,” Len said with his forehead wrinkling in annoyance.  He turned in a circle, glancing around the room.  “Where did you put it, Barry?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Barry said with a shrug.

Len glared at Barry for a long moment before opening Barry’s closet and rifling through the contents.  “I cannot miss this meeting,” he growled.

“Ever considered _not_ taking jobs from mob bosses who want to kill you?”

“No,” Len said stiffly.  He bent down, turning over a pile of dirty clothes Barry had left next to his laundry basket because it had been an embarrassingly long time since Barry did any laundry.  “Where is it?”

“Why do you need to know?” Barry asked.  He rubbed a hand lazily on his stomach.  “Honestly, Lenny, Captain, Danny Zuko… why don’t you just call in sick?”

Len glared at Barry as he walked over to Barry’s side.  “Where is the parka, Barry?”

“You’re ruining a perfectly good evening with your super-villain business,” Barry told him.  Len folded his arms, his expression still reading murder.  “ _Fine_ ,” Barry sighed, “I sent it to the dry cleaners.”

Len blinked.  “When did you have time to do that?” He said with surprise.

“When you took a shower.”

“I was in the shower for five minutes,” Len said, impressed.  A curl of a smile crossed his face but then Len coughed and it was gone.  “Which dry cleaners?”

Barry gave Len an apologetic smile.  “Um…”

“Where is the dry cleaner, Barry,” Len pressed.

“So… according to YELP they’re the best dry cleaners in Gotham so-”

“ _Gotham_ ,” Len said stiffly, “you brought my coat to _Gotham_.”

“Come on,” Barry said, trying not to seem too eager as he grabbed for the belt loop in Len’s jeans and pulled the other man closer, “mob bosses and stolen jewels or spending round two here with me?  Face it; this is the best offer you’re going to get.”

Len frowned but didn’t struggle when Barry pulled the man back onto the bed.


End file.
